


when you know what you want

by edgehog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hate Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, lazy lazy Alex did i mention he is lazy, or at least disinterested sex, which might be worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgehog/pseuds/edgehog
Summary: Alex is a lazy lover. Like,goddamnhe is lazy.And Burr might be even worse.





	when you know what you want

Alex doesn’t fuck Burr very often. It takes too much goddamn _work_. He can’t just text a sly-eye gaze and get a knock on his door twenty minutes later, oh no. it’s not that easy. Burr will happily fuck any woman with a pulse, but he needs elaborate coaxing before he'll give in and accept a mutual handjob.

It is absolutely infuriating to put this much effort into getting sex. Every time, Alex swears, is the last time.

But.

Nobody fucks like Burr. _Nobody_. He’s a lazy, selfish lover — and Alex is incredibly lazy himself, he usually goes for the enthusiastic tops or power bottoms, someone who will see to Alex’s pleasure first and foremost —

And Burr doesn’t do that. Oh, he’s a switch, most bi men are, but he isn’t very invested in it. He blows Alex like he’s thinking about something else — not some _one_ else but some _thing_. A tricky fold in an origami pattern, or the slow migration of glaciers. He clearly doesn’t worry about whether or not Alex is having a good time, and so it doesn’t matter that Alex is, indeed, enjoying himself very much.

It’s _insulting_. Why doesn’t Burr care?

And if he doesn’t care, why does he do it?

Alex tries to replicate what he wants with other people. He finds willing young men with Burr’s exact skin tone, his body shape, even his smell. And when he puts his hands on them and pushes inside, it’s enough — for a moment.

But none of them have Burr’s smile, or his walk, or the same languid, scornful way of dropping their eyelids that makes Alex achingly hard just from Burr looking at him — just from wanting him — from wanting _this_ , this _whatever it is_ between them that makes him bite his lip and type with one hand while the other strokes light and teasing between his own legs —

_You up for tonight?_

**Author's Note:**

> When you know what you want, then you go and you find it and you get it. (Right?)


End file.
